A Better Place
by Ariele Dawntreader
Summary: Mirai Trunks/Marron *hopefully* epic that I am starting. It will be mostly funny, not angsty and romantic. Mirai crash lands by mistake in the other timeline and must deal with his feelings towards the much younger and spirited Marron.
1. Bang!

Disclaimers: I don't own/license Dragonball GT/Z. 

Flames are ignored- don't waste your time.

This is basically a Mirai Trunks/Marron get-together story, so if you don't like the idea, then don't keep reading and save yourself some time. And _no, _Pan is not defamed in any way just because she's not with Trunks. :P 

__

A Better Place

By Faye Valentine/ Ariele Dawntreader 

[Based on the concepts by Jess ]

One

_It was early summer. The wind was light, but necessary to keep away the dry heat, and the sun shone across Marron's sleeping face. She looked angelic. Her golden hair was haloed in the whiteness of the sun's rays and the shade covered her closed eyes. She was sleeping on a recliner chair on the beach in front of the new summer house she was borrowing from her uncle. It was far away from city life, and far away from Kame house. Just perfect. _

Her friends back at Satan City had begged her not to go, but rather to stay and enjoy the many barbeques and back-yard parties that were to be at Capsule Corps that summer; however, Marron did not relish in the idea of spending half her time with her recently ex-boyfriend, Trunks. Her parents had wished her well and said goodbye, being very nonchalant about the whole idea, and off she had gone. So there she was, and she was happy to be there. And then it happened.

Bang!

A startled Marron woke suddenly and looked behind her on the empty beach. Before her a knocked over machine of some sort lay on the grass/sand, and it looked to have someone inside. "Only me," she mumbled before moving slowly towards it. She stumbled on some rocks and swore quietly, and when she looked up, she saw none other than the purple-haired wonder lying on the sand, disheveled. But he looked different- his hair was longer and he looked like he hadn't shaved in a while. He had the same sexy look that Marron had always known to be apart of his demeanor, but this Trunks looked more rugged- like he had actually seen some serious battle damage before. He wore a jacket with the Capsule logo on it and ripped jeans. He was far too overdressed for this weather. Marron cocked her head in confusion. And then he stirred,

"Unnn… ugh," He reached a hand up to his head, but when he looked back at his hand there was blood- not much, but enough to make him sigh heavily. He closed his eyes again, leaning his head on a small rock. Marron said incredulously,

"Trunks? What the hell is going on? I haven't been out of your life for more than two months and you're going all freakish on me? What is this about?" She bent forward and helped him up. Mirai Trunks looked up at her as if she were insane,

"H-How did you know my name?" He accepted her aid and stood in front of her, breathing heavily. He was still trying to assess the situation. What had gone so wrong? He had just been trying to fix the malfunction- he must have hit a button or something. _And why is there a hot blond standing before me in a bikini saying my name over and over again? _ _Oh- _"Yeah! What?" He rubbed the growing bump on his head. He hadn't heard a word she had said. He squinted as she continued.

"I _said _what the hell is going on? Why did you grow your hair and- and _what _are you wearing? It's June the twenty-fourth, for Dende's sake!" She poked him in the chest. She couldn't believe he was doing this to her. What was he thinking? She had asked her uncle to let her stay in this house to get away from everything, maybe meet someone new, and now- _now-, _she had to face her ex-boyfriend. Hadn't she put up with enough in just coming here?

Mirai stared before he could find his voice to speak, "Who _are _you? And why are you yelling at me? It's not polite to scream in people's ears after they've just accidentally time-traveled." He said indignantly. Marron's jaw dropped. And then realization hit Mirai. _She looks like- _He put himself on guard, "You look just like her! How didn't I see it before?"

Marron shook her head, sick of this dumb game already- "Look, if you have amnesia, you can go take care of it at the local hospital. Come inside with me, and I'll get you cleaned up, baka!" She took his arm, with a little resistance from the reluctant Mirai Trunks, and led him up the back steps of her uncle's summer home that was _supposed _to be a retreat house. _I guess this blows my plans for a new start outside on the beach of this beautiful summer, meeting hot men, tanning, swimming, surfing…_

* * *

Marron let Mirai stumble into the sofa next to the sliding screen door just inside the house and trotted to the phone. She looked over at Trunks and glared, "I'm going to get rid of this problem once and for all!" She dialed Capsule Corps' house number and waited. Someone picked up,

"Yellow!" 

Marron looked at the phone, Trunks, and back at the phone again. She shook it, looked at Trunks again and stayed silent, dumbfounded.

"Hello?" Trunks' voice asked flatly over the telephone.

"Um, is Bra there?" She bit her nails. _Oh Dende… He must be- wow he looks good for how old he should be- Oh, Dende. Poor guy, no wonder why he reacted to me the way he did. _

"Hey."

"Bra!"

"Marron?"

"Yeah. Listen. Is there any way you can get over here in like a really short amount of time?" She turned away from the bewildered Mirai Trunks and whispered, "I have Trunks here. But he's not- you know- well, _our _Trunks. He must be the Trunks from the other timeline that, well- Can you just come over?!"

"Sure, but it'll take me a few hours. I'm in the middle of something. Call Goten and ask him. _He _can fly, Mar. Member?" She glared in her father's direction, still mad that Vejita had not taught her how to fly in all these years.

"Good idea. Thanks," She paused and turned away from the Trunks that was seated on the couch and whispered, "But, Bra, you're coming over right?"

"Yah. Later," Bra hung up on her end and Marron sighed, putting the phone back on its base. She turned to Mirai,

"So, um, I'm going to go put some shorts on and then call my friend. He might be able to help you." She turned to head towards the steps when he stopped her with that insistent, gruff voice of his,

"Uh?" Trunks said awkwardly, "Juu- Juuhachigou." He said it uncertainly, realizing the differences between this woman and the android that was long dead in his timeline - her hair was longer and her eyes less cold to name a few. He began to worry at her silence when she turned around again.

"No," She sighed, "Marron. My name is Marron." She stuck out her hand, which he took hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, you just remind me so much of -"

"She's my mother." She said simply and shrugged. She smiled weakly and went upstairs to put on her shorts. Trunks wondered silently who in the hell her father was. His eyes widened when he remembered who hadn't been afraid of Juuhachigou when the Dragonballs had brought her back to life after Cell was defeated. But who knew what timeline this was?

When she came back down, Mirai Trunks was pacing slowly around the small den area near the door. He noticed her and went quickly towards her,

"Listen, Marron," He saw her sudden fear and realized he must have been staring at her too intently. His mother used to tell him how he would scare her sometimes with his gaze - must have been from his father's side. He tried to soften his expression, and started over again, "Marron, I'm not sure which timeline I've ended up in, and well, to get back, I need to talk to Bulma, or perhaps - Trunks. I'm not sure who you were planning on calling now, but can you help me talk to my… mother?" He became aware that he had been holding her by the shoulders, and he quickly let go, blushing. _Why couldn't she have put a shirt on, too? Kami, she's hot._

"Well, I was about to call my friend, Goten. His brother is Gohan. Do you want to talk to him?" She looked down, "I - I was just on the phone to your.. Your sister, Bra. I'm sorry I didn't ask her to bring Bulma-san." It was her turn to blush. 

"Gohan! Yes, I'll speak to Gohan. Thank you," He smiled and Marron suddenly wanted to melt. This was her chance. This was _her _adventure. Her parents and everyone else had adventures before she was born, and she wanted one, too. Sure, she had been turned into chocolate by Buu, but that wasn't her idea of a good adventure. _He's just like my Trunks, but better. He's not a spoiled little brat who thinks only of himself and no one else… _

"Good, I'll go call him," She dialed the Son residence quickly.

"Moshi moshi?" It was Pan who answered the phone. Marron flinched. Pan had been holding the relationship she had with Trunks against her for the past two years, and their friendship hadn't improved much since the breakup. 

"Pan? It's Marron. Can I talk to your dad please?" She asked as politely as possible.

"My dad? What do want with my dad? You planning on fucking _every _man I hold dear now?" Pan snapped. Marron blinked a few times, shocked. 

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Pan. You've always been my friend. I'm sorry if you think I'm just some slut who wants to ruin your life!" She hung up the phone, thoroughly upset, and felt hot tears spill out of her eyes. She calmed herself down and turned back to Trunks, who was standing now, concern evident on his face,

"Marron?" He stared at her again. 

"I- I can't get a hold of Gohan right now, Trunks. I'm s-sorry-" She turned away again, embarrassed by her tears of rage and sadness. _Dende, what is wrong with me? _

"Are you all right?" Trunks' perpetual lines on his forehead returned, confused. Marron whirled around again,

"I'm fine. Sorry about that, but your sister will be here soon anyway, so you'll be able to talk to Bulma-san soon." She smiled weakly and took his arm, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up," She suggested, walking up the steps with him. "I'll lend you some of my uncle's clothes. He won't care." She led on, not noticing Trunks stiffen with the mention of her uncle, because he relaxed almost immediately with the feeling of her hand on his arm. She was so gentle and feminine. He was drawn to her, and he'd only just met her…

* * *

Owari Chapter One.

Fiction page 


	2. Taking His Time

Disclaimer: Don't own/license Dragonball Z/GT. Flames are ignored. If you don't like it, GO AWAY. Everyone else, enjoy. :D

A Better Place

:Faye Valentine, Ariele Dawntreader:

Two

Mirai no Trunks was more than pleased to see his sister when she arrived. He thought it fitting irony that the woman who was taking care of him in this timeline would be the daughter of the very being that made it impossible for his sister to exist in his world. Bra was chatty, and ecstatic to see a much older and different version of her brother. Her demeanor made Trunks smile. For the first time in a while, it seemed, he was happy, and he was enjoying Marron's company very much - so much, in fact, that when Bra suggested that he come back to Capsule Corps with her that night, he refused, saying he just wanted to rest. Since Marron and Bra barely knew the man, they took him for his word, never suspecting his rapidly growing appreciation for Marron.

In the first few minutes after Trunks learned who Marron's relatives were, he had been suspicious and wanted to leave immediately, but he decided that he was too old to hold on to bitter grudges that no longer directly affected his daily life. After all, the only reason he was alone now in his own time was that his mother had died of old age, and he had never felt motivated enough to go find someone he could settle down with. And after all, what would he tell the poor woman when their first child was born with a tail? No, marriage was no longer an option for Trunks… or was it? His sudden attraction to Marron brought on many continuous strands of thought, and it may have been that fact that made Marron and Bra suspect he was tired and didn't want to be bothered. 

Marron sighed as the tiny wall clock struck seven o'clock, "Dende! I haven't made dinner yet!" She looked at Trunks, "You must be starving!" She got up from the sofa, "Bra, would you like anything? I have plenty of Chinese-style noodles and some yummy soup if you want." She bustled around the kitchen. Bra shook her head, even though Marron couldn't see her. She smirked at her brother and rolled her eyes at Marron, 

"No, thanks, Marron, had some dinner before I came over here. As a matter of fact," She got up and started to head towards the powder room, "I was in the middle of making dinner when you called," She closed the door, but still shouted through it, "Otousan actually let me cook! He even liked it!" All this time, Trunks hadn't said a word - he sat and watched the two girls, slightly amused. They were delightful. Had it really been so long since he had been in good company? A thought crossed his mind, and when Bra emerged from the powder room, he asked,

"How is Otousan these days?" He rose from the sofa, gracefully for a man of his stature, and went into the kitchen to help Marron. He did it almost instinctively, used to making his own meals, and the two girls stared at him. He blushed when he looked up from a pot of simmering water and cleared his throat, looking down again, "Well? How is he?"

The two girls giggled and Bra answered him, "He's the same as always - paying more attention to me than…Trunks," She giggled again, "…bugging Trunks to start training again instead of worrying about the company, training _his _ass off every day in Okaasan's brand new gravity simulator…" She crossed her arms and smiled in Mirai no Trunks' direction. An idea flashed into her head, when she realized how Trunks had been gazing at Marron all evening. She looked from Trunks to Marron, who was fixing the soup, and back at Trunks again, raising her eyebrows.

"I imagine you're much more like Otousan than my Trunks is - so much more in touch with your Saiya-jin side, huh?"

"I suppose so, yes," He said, measuring Bra's words when she looked at Marron again. He hadn't dealt with women in so long, he couldn't see anything behind Bra's looks and statements. He shrugged, "I'm happy though, that my counterpart has had the chance to be more carefree." His eyes darkened slightly, "I could live without being as attuned to my Saiya-jin side as I am," but he smiled weakly again, sitting down at the small kitchen table. Bra decided then that she was determined to play matchmaker, and she was going to start right now. Why, he was perfect for Marron. She knew how in love with _her_ Trunks Marron had been, but _he_ had never been sensitive or affectionate or even strong like this Trunks appeared to be. She started walking briskly towards the back door,

"Well, Mar-chan, I'm off. Have a nice dinner, you two. I'm going for a walk on the beach and then back home again. Trunks, have Marron gimme a call when you're ready to come to Capsule Corps. Ta ta!" The door slammed, and she walked out to the beach, swinging her purse and humming, thoroughly pleased with her decisions. Something new was going to occupy her free time in the next few days now! _Finally some excitement in this burned-out timeline. _

*

Marron found that first night with him to be slightly better than torture. After Bra had left, she and Trunks had found it increasingly hard to communicate with each other. She had no idea what to say! She knew from Bra's visit that he wasn't as frightening as he appeared to be, that he did know how to speak. But those _eyes _! Every time she said something it was like they pierced her and held her in one place until he looked away. They had been sitting quietly at the table, each lost in their own thoughts after dinner, when Marron finally broke the silence.

"Well! I imagine you'll want to sleep soon. You like tired, and well, I don't want to disturb you tomorrow morning - I get up early to run -" She realized she was babbling. This guy was intense. She couldn't even ramble, she became so nervous!

"Marron," He chuckled - he _chuckled_ ? "It's only a little after eight o'clock. You won't bother me in the morning. As a matter of fact, I'd like to come with you," He paused and Marron _knew _he was eying her up, "Besides, I'm a night owl anyway." His eyes seemed to flash with something as close to mischief as they were going to come. 

Had someone cast a spell on her? What was going on here? She was with Trunks, - a much more fit, muscular, strong, hot, _older _ and secretive version of Trunks - the night was young, and was wondering if this was one of Dende's jokes. Wait… Dende didn't joke, did he?! She snapped out of it, "I'd - love it if you came with me." A smile quirked awkwardly on her face. What had happened to her composure? If this was the affect he had on women, then why wasn't he married by now or - or _something _?

*

Marron slept restlessly, but Mirai no Trunks slept peacefully. He had stayed in one position all night, his dreams slipping in and out in colorful forms of Marron's face - he smiled as he slept fitfully. Marron, on the other hand, woke up at least five or six times in the course of the night, sweating. Every time she dozed, she had the same dream: her memory of when she had lost her virginity to Trunks a few years ago, only now at the end of every dream, his hair grew longer, his face darker, and his body firmer underneath her small form. She swore when she awoke the last time from the dream and found her panties wet. The alarm went off and startled her even further. It was six-thirty.

She dragged herself out of bed and stripped off her nightgown and panties. She shivered in the morning cool of the room; realized suddenly she longed so much to be just like this, only in Trunks' arms. She shook her head and grabbed a towel off the desk chair, wrapped it around herself, and walked down the short flight of stairs winding into the kitchen. Trunks was sure to be asleep still and -

"Uncle!?" She yelped, startled. Juunanagou smirked, admiring his young niece's appearance. 

"Shocked to find me home?" He said smoothly, walked over to her, grasped her shoulders, inhaled her scent, and kissed her on the forehead. He moved away again slowly, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Didn't think you'd be up this early."

Marron shivered for a moment. Sure, she had been hot from all those dreams the night before, but not hot enough to react to her own uncle. _Dende, he freaks me out. Apparently androids have no concept of inbreeding. _Still, her uncle's actions intrigued her. He was definitely a strange one. She had never spent enough time around him to know his true motives, but she figured she'd better postpone her plans for breakfast until she was showered and dressed. "It's okay," She tried to smile weakly, kissed him on the cheek on tiptoes and turned around back up the steps, "I was just going to get a shower and go for a run. I'll be back down in a few." But Dende didn't let her catch a break- just as she reached the top step, Trunks came out of the guest room and they ran into each other.

"Marron, I'm so sorry." Trunks smiled, encouraged by last night's dreams. He wore the pants that he had arrived in, nothing else. Marron groaned inwardly. He looked amazing. The pants were black, ruffled and loose, and his form was impeccable. She couldn't help herself - she reached out and brushed delicate fingers over his abdomen. She guessed they were too close for Trunks to think anything of it, but he noticed anyway. He reveled in her familiarity; smiled wider.

"No problem," She flashed a smile, too, _You can run into me half naked any time you want, sweetheart. _"I was just about to shower and get ready for the run. You still want to go?" She shamelessly roamed his upper body with her eyes. She couldn't help it. He noticed that, too. 

"Of course," He finally realized she was wearing nothing but a towel. He blushed, but Marron didn't notice - she was too excited. She was turning to go into the bathroom when he mentioned he'd heard voices a few minutes ago. Was Gohan here?

"No, it's my uncle, Juunanagou," She looked down the steps, distressed for a moment, "Oh, Kami, I didn't tell him I had a guest." Trunks followed her gaze and Juunanagou's face appeared at the bottom of the steps. Both men scowled.

"Marron, you didn't tell me the Vejita-spawn was here." He waved a hand in Trunks' direction and began to walk away, "Well, whatever you fancy, darling niece," He opened the front door, "I'm going out for the day. Don't know when I'll be back. Later." His tone was flat and the scowl didn't leave his face, even as he walked down the boardwalk near the beach. This ruined everything. How was he supposed to fuck around with his stupid naïve little niece when that nasty little shit was here?

*

When Marron had reappeared out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later, she wore short, loose shorts and a tee that hugged her breasts enough for Trunks to notice, but loose enough to go jogging in. Trunks hadn't changed. Marron blushed,

"I forgot you don't have anything else to wear! I'm sorry." She giggled, not really sorry. Trunks merely shrugged,

"I'll just go as I am I guess and pick up some cheap shirts on the boardwalk." 

Marron had no qualms. They jogged at a slow, nice pace along the beach. Trunks was about to inform his partner that it wasn't healthy for her knees and legs to jog on such uneven ground, but he liked the way her hair bounced around her face - and the way her breasts bounced as well. He didn't even try to deny it to himself that he was more than attracted to her. Hell, he hadn't been with a woman in such a long time, it was normal to react this way, wasn't it? 

They shopped briefly - he always hated picking out clothes - and Juunanagou was not there when they arrived home. Trunks was more than pleased. He hoped he didn't come back for a long time. All day they chatted happily, and Trunks didn't even consider going to Capsule Corps. He could stay like this forever. They cooked dinner and ate together, a little close to each other, growing more and more physically familiar with every passing hour. It began to grow late and it was black outside save for the stars. Trunks had gone to use the downstairs powder room, and when he came out, he found Marron standing on the back porch, listening with eyes closed to the crashing of the waves. Her blond waves were billowing out around her and her skin glistened in the starlight - she was a goddess. He couldn't help himself anymore.

He came up behind her and ran his hands up her arms as they formed gooseflesh. Her nipples went taught at his touch. He was so strong and demanding and his voice made her shiver, "Marron, turn around." He rumbled softly from behind. She obeyed as if in a trance,

"Yes, Trunks?" She let out a small gasp when his hands slid on her back, to her hips and then her hands. He held them tightly.

"Marron, I'm going to kiss you now…" He bent forward, but the front door slammed suddenly, startling them out of their fantasy. Reluctantly, Marron slipped out of his embrace quickly and looked at him, her eyes screaming _later. _He walked inside in front of her and was met by Juunanagou's stare. Marron smiled politely.

"Hello, Marron. Told you I'd be back." He smirked, kissed her on the forehead, enjoying Trunks' look of disapproval and walked up the steps. "I'm off to bed. 'Night." He stalked off, thinking of more ways to piss off the Saiya-jin spawn. _No one fucks with my prey, especially that stupid son of Vejita. _

Marron was confused and needed to be alone. She turned swiftly to Trunks and spoke hastily, "If you don't mind, I'm off to bed as well. You want to run tomorrow morning?" She asked hopefully. He smiled in return. 

"Sure." He put a reassuring hand on the small of her back, sad that it couldn't linger there and keep wandering… He walked away into the kitchen, "I'll grab a snack I think. I'm a night owl, remember?" He asked in a friendly tone. Marron nodded her head and smiled weakly, feeling helplessly caught between something that she didn't understand. She hurried upstairs and went to bed. 

She didn't sleep any better than she had the night before, and around two in the morning she walked downstairs to get a glass of water. She poured herself a glass, but was slightly shocked when she saw the back door open, and Trunks doing one-arm pushups on the deck. His hair was tied back, his face intense and sweat dripped from his forehead. She wondered fleetingly how long he had been at this, when he turned and saw her. He got up quickly and stared before slowly making his way inside. He gulped involuntarily when he saw that she was clad in next to nothing. It was hot, and her sweat made her skimpy nightgown cling to her every curve. He could see her tiny black panties through them and his lips parted with shock and desire. He walked up to her, not really sure what he intended to do, and she suddenly shoved the glass into his hands.

"Here, you need this more than I do." She smiled, "It's so hot, come with me out onto the porch and we can catch the sea breeze." He followed her like a dog in heat and gulped the water down. "So, _Mirai no Trunks,_" She turned back to him, "How do you like our timeline? When do you want to go see Bulma-san and get back?" But he was so close to her now, she stopped breathing for a moment. He embraced her loosely, trying not to be so intimidating and leaned close to her face, looking in her eyes.

"I intend to take my time," He smiled, but his eyes grew serious with intent and he kissed her forehead, then her cheek. Marron turned into his kiss when his lips reached the corner of her mouth. Their kiss was sweet and short, and Trunks resisted the urge to grab her and take her there on the deck. His hands were on her arms and he moved away from her altogether and walked inside, knowing full well that if he stayed, his hands would move, she'd be naked and he'd be all over her and her uncle might wake up. He sighed, "Well, we should go to sleep and get ready for that run tomorrow, huh?" He smiled again and Marron melted and rushed past him towards the steps.

"Good night, Trunks." She said breathlessly and went to bed for the second time that night. 

"Good night, Marron-chan," He whispered to the walls.

* * * 

Fiction Page  



End file.
